


indiana john fat ass

by casBEEiel



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casBEEiel/pseuds/casBEEiel
Summary: he has a fat ass
Relationships: Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	indiana john fat ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear friend lilli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+friend+lilli).



rene saw indys fat ass nd was like damn. he found the idol on the ground and he stuck it right up there. mr jone was into it because it was consensul. but hes a litle freaky so he tied up renes hands and decided to mix it up and whip him good. they liked it a lot and proceeded to get married and rene decided fuck nazis.  
they lived in a nice cottage and hunted nazis for sport.

**Author's Note:**

> nice


End file.
